Kuroshitsuji: A New Contract
by HeionA
Summary: After eating whatever souls Sebastian brought to him and after running out of things to do, Ceil takes an interest in a young woman not unlike himself. Anything to break the boredom...but nothing could prepare him for Lizzie Downey.
1. A New Contract

"I am bored," Ceil announced, glaring over at Sebastian, "And I am hungry." Sebastian walked over, pressing a hand to his temple.  
"And what, Bocchan, would you like me to remedy first?" he asked, his voice rather condescending. Ceil glared up at him.  
"Your tone bothers me," he said, sipping on empty air out of an elaborate tea cup. Sebastian clenched his fist, but released it and smiled. Wasn't his bracing disdain for others one of his endearing qualities? No, quite frankly, for most it was not, but Sebastian appreciated it because it was a quality he also possessed.  
"My apologies Bocchan. Perhaps you should consider making a contract with a human in order to solve your boredom and your hunger?" he suggested, smiling. Ceil slammed down the teacup, glaring up at Sebastian.  
"What, and end up in the same mess as you and that other bumbling idiot? I'd be quite pleased to just have you bring me some food and not think so much," he said coldly, picking up his tea cup once more. Sebastian chuckled, responding, "Yes, My Lord." Ceil looked up sharply once more. "May I remind you I have an eternity to make you miserable?" Sebastian only nodded, sitting across from Ceil.  
"Of course you do," he said, "But only if I allow it to make me miserable." Ceil looked to Sebastian, his face showing his boredom once more.  
"Sebastian, are there any new murder cases for me to look over?" he asked, setting down the tea cup.  
"Of course," he responded. Ceil raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" he demanded, glaring. Sebastian unfolded the newspaper, looking over it.  
"None of these would seem to pique your interest," he paused, a small smirk lighting on his face, "It seems a young woman's family was murdered and she is now missing." Ceil sat up a bit more interested.  
"Well," he said, "Go on." Sebastian nodded and continued.  
"Elizabeth "Lizzie" Downey has not been seen since the brutal murder of her parents in their upper London penthouse last Thursday. It seems that Scotland yard suspects that she was kidnapped by the cult her family was formerly a part of." Ceil twisted his bow, thinking carefully. His face showed his shock at the name Elizabeth, making it obvious he was thinking on his own ex-fianc e.  
"She bears a striking resemblance to your own story, Bocchan," Sebastian said, looking up from the paper. Ceil rubbed his chin.  
"I want to find this girl," he stated firmly, looking at Sebastian, "Find her and take me to her, that's an order." Sebastian nodded and bowed, smiling.  
"Yes, my Lord."

Ceil watched the girl, unsure of what to make of her. Sebastian on the other hand, was smiling.  
"What are you smiling at you idiot? I don't see any cat's around," he said, looking up at his butler.  
"She reminds me of someone," he said. Smiling, "Actually, she reminds me of you, Bocchan."  
"What the hell are you spewing Sebastian?" he demanded.  
"I was merely stating that her soul reminds me much of your own, Bocchan." Ceil waved his hand.  
"I want to make a contract with the girl."  
"You must make a contract seem appealing, Bocchan."

Elizabeth lied on the cold stone floor, staring up into the darkness. Her red hair fanned out beneath her and around her, her brown eyes burning. She hurt all over, and she wanted nothing more than to kill those bastards who had killed her family and tortured her. The hell if she knew where her father kept his drugs stored at!

"What a pitiable creature you are," she heard a voice say from the shadows. She sat up, facing the direction the voice came in.  
"Who in the blazes are you?" she said, all the sudden aware of her nudity, "What do you want from me? Haven't you people gotten it yet? I have no clue where my father keeps his drugs!"  
"I have no interest in your father's drugs," the voice said as a figure exited the shadows. The girl looked at the figure in apparent shock. A boy no older than 14 stood before her, his one uncovered eye glowing red, "What I have interest in is helping you." She stood, looking the boy over with apparent interest.  
"And why would you want to help me? Nothing is free," she said looking at him warily, "And anyways. You're a bit small to help me here." Ceil rolled his eye and snapped his fingers, making Sebastian step out of the shadows. The girl looked Sebastian up and down and nodded.  
"Okay, he can help me. But we haven't discussed terms or payment," she said, folding her arms.  
"Bocchan, if I may," Sebastian said, looking down at Ceil, who jerked his chin in approval.  
"In exchange for your soul, my Bocchan and I will do anything necessary to help you achieve your life goal." She tapped her chin.  
"So, who get's my soul? The devil or something?" she asked. Sebastian chuckled as Ceil promptly answered, "I will. I may allow my butler to get a taste of your soul."  
"Revenge," she said quickly, her eyes sparkling with anger, "I want revenge."  
"Revenge against who?" Ceil asked, looking bored, "These people? The people who killed your parents? Who, Elizabeth Downey?"  
"My life goal is to get revenge on all those who have stolen from me!" She shouted, "Make a pact with me, Demon! That you and your butler will help me achieve my ultimate revenge against those who have stolen from me!"  
"No need to shout, girl," he said, shaking his head, "We will make the contract."


	2. SelfReliant

"Good Morning, Miss," Sebastian said, pouring a cup of tea. Lizzie sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked groggily. He looked at her, his face quizzical.  
"Bringing you your morning tea, Miss," he said, handing her the teacup. She accepted, sipping it.  
"It's...nice," she said, unsure of how to respond. She kicked her blankets off and swung her legs over the side of her bed, starting to become accustomed to the flavor of the tea and beginning to enjoy it. She choked on her tea though when Sebastian reached up to unbutton her pajamas. She kicked him hard, knocking him backwards.  
"Pervert!" she yelled, slamming the teacup and saucer on the bedside table, "Why are you trying to take off my shirt?" Sebastian stood, smiling.  
"I had not realized how," he paused, smirking, "Self-reliant you are." She regarded him coldly, her face blank. Sebastian was almost taken aback by how much she almost looked like Ceil.  
"You'll do well to remember it," she said harshly, standing, "Out."

Sebastian retreated from the room and down the hall to the room Ceil now occupied.  
"Bocchan, time to wake," he said, pulling back the curtains. Ceil sat up, a devilish smirk on his face.  
"I heard you got kicked in the face," he said conversationally, sitting on the side of the bed and allowing Sebastian to dress him.  
"Indeed, Bocchan," he responded, removing the boy's night shirt and replacing it with another pressed white one, "It seems that the young Miss is much more capable than some of us." Ceil glared down at him as he slid on his knee high boots. He looked away, staring out the window.  
"I hear from her that our clothes are all the rage now," Sebastian stated conversationally. Ceil showed no recognition, simply staring. He tied the ribbon around his neck and stood, noting that Ceil had barely moved during the whole ordeal.  
"Bocchan?" he asked, looking over to the young demon. Without missing a beat or looking up, Ceil commanded, "Attend to the girl. I will join you shortly." Sebastian bowed, turning away from the young man and entering the dining room, where the girl was seated, eating a bowl of what appeared to be soup. Sebastian chuckled and walked over.  
"Soup for breakfast? Wouldn't you rather me prepare you something, Miss?" he asked, smirking. She set down the spoon and looked up at him.  
"I did not make a deal with your master so that you can pamper me. Rather than waste my time with pleasantries, perhaps you'd rather assist me in my goal," she said, turning back, "And this is not soup, this is called cereal."  
"You seem very eager to get this done and over with," Sebastian commented, "Are you so eager to find revenge, or perhaps death?" Lizzie responded, " Whether death awaits me now or later, it doesn't matter. I only wish to achieve my goal." Sebastian chuckled, clearing away her dishes. She sipped the tea, which she had carried with her from her room, not looking at him.  
"Something amuses you, Butler?" she said, her voice low. Sebastian turned back to face her, smiling almost sinisterly.  
"Humans are amusing creatures," he stated, stepping behind her to pull out her chair. She glared at him, walking over to the large mirror that stood next to the door. Her dress seemed in order. She prided herself on her Victorian Lolita style, and would not have anyone see even a crack in her._ I will not be pitied_, she thought to herself, buttoning the last few buttons on her dress up her throat. She tried clumsily to tie the ribbon she had in her pocket in her hair, but only ended up with a lopsided excuse for a bow. She heard another chuckle, and turned to see Ceil standing before her.  
"Why are you two constantly mocking me?" she asked coolly, continuing her efforts. Sebastian stepped behind her, taking the ribbon from her hands.  
"If I may, Miss?" he asked, smiling mockingly. She folded her arms, her face showing her displeasure.  
"Why not, Butler," she said, looking over at Ceil, "Does he insist upon dressing you and doing everything for you as well?"  
"Yes," Ceil replied, "That is his job." She looked at Sebastian's reflection in the mirror, "Well aren't you just something else?"  
"No, Miss," he said, standing back, "I am merely one hell of a butler." She pushed away from the tall man, looking the bow in her hair.  
"It's satisfactory, I suppose," she said dismissively, "What should I call you by, Demon and Butler? I think it may seem odd that I call you that in the middle of the street."  
"I am Ceil," Ceil said, "And that is Sebastian. We will be traveling under the pretense of your younger cousin and his butler, visiting you in your time of need. No one will question it." Lizzie nodded, turning towards the door. She turned back to Sebastian, and stated, "Sebastian, if you insist upon being a butler to me as well, fetch my parasol." Ceil eyed the back of her hand where her own contract mark was clearly visible.  
"Fetch her gloves too, Sebastian," Ceil said sharply. Lizzie and he locked eyes.  
"I do not need my gloves."  
"You need to cover your contract," he said, looking at the mark. Lizzie chuckled.  
"Most people will think it a Tattoo," she responded, "But if you insist, young cousin." Ceil almost cringed at the sound of her stress on young. Sebastian returned, handing her the gloves. She slid them on, effectively covering her curse mark. She looked over her shoulder at them, jerking her head.  
"Come along then. We have information to find."


	3. A Little Motivation

They walked along the streets, and approached a rather small shop. Much to Sebastian's and Ceil's amusement and surprise, Lizzie pulled out a note pad and began examining fabric.  
"Miss, why exactly are we here?" Sebastian asked politely. Without turning around, she replied, "My means are much more modest than that of what everyone thinks. To spend exorbitantly on clothing is not only stupid, but something I can not afford. In order to keep appearances, I sew my own clothing in my own fashions. I can appear fashion forward while spending only a fraction of what I would normally."  
"Very clever, Miss," Sebastian responded, rather surprised at her logic. Ceil, on the other hand, snorted.  
"You trick others into believing you are something you're not?" he grunted, feeling a bolt of coarse fabric, "How dishonest." Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
"Sebastian," she said, "lift me up so I can reach the top shelf." He nodded, lifting the girl easily. She plucked the bolt of fabric deftly from it's hiding place, nodding to Sebastian who set her down gently.  
"Thank you," she said, lifting the pile of fabrics she had selected. Sebastian deftly took them from her hands and carried them easily over to the counter. The young woman behind the counter turned to face Sebastian and blushed.  
"Emily," Lizzie said sharply, getting the girl's attention. Her head snapped around to face Lizzie, her face flushing more. Lizzie said nothing, handing her the note pad she had in hand.  
"'Orry," she said, rolling out the fabric, "So 'o 're ye friends, Miz Lizzie?" she asked, looking Sebastian up and down once more.  
"This is my cousin, Ceil and his butler. They are visiting from the country…I asked them to come after everything," she responded, a far off look in her eyes. Her face fell for a moment, but she quickly returned to her usual expression.  
"'Ow kind o them!" Emily said, folding up the bolts as she cut them with machine-like precision, "That comes to…200 quid." Lizzie sighed, handing over the crumpled bills. She handed the girl another crumpled bill. The girl's face lit up, as he stuffed the bill in her pocket.  
"Thank ye kindly!" She exclaimed, grinning. Lizzie nodded, and reached for the packages, only to see them already in Sebastian's arms. She walked out of the shop, Ceil walked by her and Sebastian following closely behind.  
"Now where are we going?" Ceil grumbled, almost trotting to keep up with her.  
"Undertaker's," she said, "Come along, keep up. He's the one everyone visits for information from London's Underground." Sebastian and Ceil looked at each other, realizing that even though so much of London had changed, one thing was still the same: the best places to get intelligence. Apparently nothing about Undertaker had changed, because his shop, and he himself, still looked the same.  
"I know that Butler," he crooned, "That butler gave me many a glorious laugh, make me laugh again!"  
Sebastian smirked, ushering Lizzie and Ceil out of the shop. Ceil looked over at Lizzie, who stood with her arms folded, clutching her small pocketbook.  
"You shouldn't hold that so loosely," he said, his voice cold. She paid him no heed, staring defiantly at the door. Ceil rolled his eyes.  
"Ignoring me is no way to make me leave you be," he said, "That's a very childish game." Lizzie looked over to him, a small smirk on her lips.  
"You'll find I enjoy games, and like a child, I do not like to lose," she responded, turning and smirking.  
"Tch," Ceil mumbled.  
All the sudden, it felt as though the ground shook as Undertaker's unearthly laugh poured out of the shop. Sebastian opened the door, waving them in. Lizzie took one look at Undertaker's crumpled and laughing for, and smiled softly to herself.  
"Alright you," she said, her voice still as stone cold as ever, "I've come to ask for information on the people who kidnapped me and killed my parents."  
" One group at a time," Undertaker crooned, "Because, you know, nothing could be that simple." Lizzie rubbed her temple.  
"Of course not, it's never that simple," she mumbled. She looked at her wrist watch, looking back up at Sebastian, "Be useful. Collect the information, I have things to do." Sebastian bowed and smiled.  
"Of course, My lady," he responded. Lizzie turned, exiting the shop and waving to Ceil, "Come along Ceil. I'll not be seen without my escort." Ceil grunted something inaudible, following her out.

"So, Ceil, would you like to sit in while I conduct the interviews?" Lizzie asked, sipping her tea. She gagged slightly, she wasn't very good at it. Ceil held his own empty cup, staring into it intently.  
"No, I would not like to," Ceil responded.  
"Very well then," she replied, "Get comfortable. Laura Pruden, yes, you're first, come in!" She called. A young woman walked in, smiling widely. Ceil noticed a flicker in Lizzie's eyes.  
"Why do you want to work here?" she asked, looking the woman up and down.  
"Oh! I would love to work for the Downey family," the woman gushed," It would be such an-" Lizzie held up her hand, silencing the woman.  
"Thank you, but I just don't think you're right for the position," she said coldly. The woman looked surprised, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Lizzie's unsympathetic hand.  
"There's the door, I'm sure you can show yourself out," she said, looking back down at her paper, "Penny Kaiser! You're next, quickly please."  
Ceil watched as the girl dismissed each woman with militaristic precision and a cold exterior. They took a break for a moment, and Ceil spoke for the first time since the ordeal began.  
"You certainly send them off quickly," he said, giving her a lofty look. She did not turn to look at him.  
"Every one of these preening idiots have gushed about what an honor it would be, how it would be their pleasure to do as I say and to tell me what I want to hear no matter what they think. When I am cruel to them, none of them have asked why, and they do not try to ask," she said, "I will not have such weak minded and ignorant people as part of my staff. I'd rather employ a thief who will tell me just what they think and rob me blind than one of those fools."  
"An interesting approach," He said, settling back into his seat. She was definitely interesting and amusing, if not the brightest. She looked back down at the paper and called the last name on the list.  
"Josephine Fletcher!" she called, only to see the girl escorted in by Sebastian.  
"Did you do as I asked?" she asked, looking at Sebastian levelly. Sebastian bowed.  
"Of course, My lady," he said, holding out a large envelope. Lizzie took it and set it on the table before her, returning her attention to the girl.  
"Miss," Sebastian said, just as she was about to speak, "If I may, why are you interviewing these young women?"  
"I have the means for a maid, and I desire one," she replied, "Don't worry Princess. I'm not replacing you," she finished with a devilish smirk. Ceil almost chuckled when she called Sebastian "Princess". The gall of this girl was never ending. He was quite enjoying it.  
"Oi! I'm still 'ere, ya know," the girl piped up from the chair, "It's impolite to ignore people." Lizzie leaned forward, grinning.  
"And why do you want this job?" she asked.  
"'Cos I need one, I figured even you high society types would understand that," she replied. Lizzie gave her the same response that she gave the others.  
"Thanks, but I don't think you're right for this position," she responded, smirking, "Show yourself-"  
The girl jumped to her feet, slamming her palms down on the table, knocking the papers flying.  
"S'cus me, poppet," the girl said in a snarling tone, "but just cos I won't bow down and kiss your pampered ass don't mean I'm not good enough. You and your friend there are just a couple of brats, and I feel bad for that butler!" She exclaimed. Lizzie grinned.  
"You're hired," she said. The girl blinked.  
"I hear you right, poppet? " she asked, looking confused. Lizzie nodded, reaching into her wallet and extracting 100 quid.  
"That should cover your uniform," she responded, holding out the bills, "You can buy it at the local uniform shop. Nothing more than a maid's outfit, it'll do until I get one that is more suited to my liking. Sebastian, show our newest employee out. I expect to see you here with all your things tomorrow morning, nine hundred hours."

"You are an interesting creature," Ceil said, standing.  
"And why do you say that?" Lizzie asked, standing herself.  
"She insulted you, and yet you hire her for a most personal task," he responded, "The idea seems counter productive."  
"And you and Sebastian are any different?" She asked, walking past him and patting him on the head, "Sometimes those who despise us most are the best at the tasks we give them. All that is needed is motivation."


	4. Be Reasonable

Lizzie had finally settled down at her desk, extracting the papers that held the information she needed to begin her revenge. She spread them out, taking a deep breath, only to hear a loud thumping. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, which was closest to her. She flung it open just as Sebastian walked around the corner. Before her stood a handsome yet bedraggled young man.  
"Leave," she told him coldly. He pushed his way in, taking her along with him.  
"You were supposed to die," he growled, his hand wrapping around her throat. She smirked.  
"There is what should be and then there's reality, Alistar," she replied, her voice hoarse from the pressure on her throat, "I should've know that you were a part of that. You always were a money hungry weasel." She reached down her side to where she carried her pistol, only to feel him rip it's holster and it from her thigh. He let the ling fall to the floor, smirking.  
"Now now Lizzie doll," he chuckled, "Wouldn't want that to get involved, would we." He looked into her eyes, seeing a slight flicker and then a soft smile on her lips. He felt a powerful force yanking him backwards and off of Lizzie.  
"Now Miss, why didn't you scream?" Sebastian asked. Lizzie put her hands on her hips.  
"You should have heard him come in so I wouldn't have had to scream, you useless lout," she responded, bending down to pick up her pistol.  
"You are right," Sebastian said, "I should have heard. I apologize, Miss." Ceil entered, a scowl on his face.  
"What was so important that it interrupted our match," he demanded. Sebastian turned to him and smiled, the culprit still caught in his grasp.  
"I'm sorry, Bocchan, but it seems that this rogue wanted to finish off the Young Miss," he replied apologetically. Ceil turned to her, his hand rubbing his temple.  
"You! You are nothing but trouble, you insufferable girl! I look forward to being through with you!" he yelled, "And why is this dolt still alive? Well? Kill him already!" Elizabeth pushed Ceil out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her and locking it. She looked at Sebastian.  
"You will be the one to witness this," she said, "Make him kneel." Sebastian did so, forcing the now quaking man into position.  
"Lizzie, be reasonable," he begged, "You don't want to kill me…" She cocked the gun, pressing it to his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Alistar dear," she said, conversationally, "But I just don't think this is going to work, what with you trying to kill me and killing my parents and all. Won't you say hello to them for me?"  
"Please! Elizabeth-"  
"Ta."

The gunshot reverberated through the room, shaking the panes of glass. Lizzie put the pistol back in her desk drawer, wiping the blood spatters off her face.  
"Be a dear and clean that up," she told Sebastian.


	5. More Distractions

"It seems," Lizzie said, setting down her fork, "That I should have been looking a bit closer to home." Ceil looked at her, rubbing his temple.  
"We're getting nowhere with your incessant chatter," he grumbled, "I didn't even get to see you kill that man."  
"Oh don't get your panties all in a twist," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes, "I don't much like your tone," Ceil said, setting his teacup down and glaring at her. She sipped her tea lightly, smirking.  
"I don't much like you," she responded, setting down the empty teacup, "Sebastian? More tea, if you'd be so kind."  
Ceil glared at the girl, wanting nothing more than to strangle her. They heard a tapping at the door, and Sebastian let in the girl that Lizzie hired yesterday, in an admittedly horrid modern maid uniform. Lizzie wrinkled her nose in visible disgust.  
"I suppose this will work for now," she murmured, "I'm sure some of my mother's clothes will fit you well enough." She snapped her fingers, turning to Sebastian, " Show Jo to my mother's room, she may wear whatever she fancies." She returned to her work as Sebastian escorted her out of the room. Lizzie stood, Facing Ceil once more.  
"Get dressed. I need to get some air," she said stiffly, Walking off to check on Sebastian and Jo. She walked in to see Sebastian assisting Jo into one of her mother's more classical dresses. Lizzie nodded in approval, walking over to her mother's vanity.  
"Do you like this room, Jo?" she asked, gently touching each item on the vanity, her fingers lingering for a moment on each thing. Jo looked uncomfortable.  
"Well, yeas Miss, I right think I do, it's lovely," she responded. Lizzie looked at Jo through the mirror, their eyes meeting.  
"You may call me Miss Lizzie if you'd like," she said, turning to face her directly, "I like the idea of us being familiar with each other. Why don't you have this room? I think it suits you," she said quietly, a slight hint of longing in her voice. Jo, still puzzled by the girl's behavior, only nodded and pulled on the boots that Sebastian had pulled out for her. She could see where Lizzie got her fashion sense from, it seems her mother was attracted to Victorian clothes herself. Lizzie looked at Sebastian, jerking her head towards the door. Sebastian bowed.  
"I think I am needed elsewhere, " he said, bowing and exiting. Lizzie looked at Jo closely.  
"You know, you look quite a bit like a lady. You could pass yourself for my mother if I so desired," she mumbled, looking out the window. Jo cocked her head to the side, curious.  
"If you don't mind, Miz Liz, were you an your mum close?" she asked timidly. Lizzie picked at a stray thread.  
"You know, I was quite fond of her," she said quietly, "she taught me much of what I know." Jo was taken aback. Lizzie had been very cold and unkind when she hired her, and this side of her was something she had not expected to see. Very quickly though, her posture changed as she sat snapped upright, all weariness and weakness gone from her form. She stood, facing the young woman.  
"Right then. Get yourself ready, I'd enjoy a walk to clear my head," she responded, exiting the room. Sebastian walked behind her, casting a long shadow over her.  
"The young miss seems fond of the lady," he said, a devilish smirk in his voice and playing across his lips. She turned to face him, her face cold and impassive.  
"I am fond of her because she is not you and she is not your master," she scoffed. Sebastian smiled again, resting a light hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk away quickly.  
"Prepare Ceil for a walk, I want some air," she said, stepping away down the hall, "Tell Jo to come here at once." He smirked and backed away, carefully cataloging her violent reaction. Well, as violent a reaction as he could draw from her. He tapped on the door to Jo's room, inviting himself in.  
"It seems the young miss desires your presence immediately," he said kindly. She looked at him, her face blushing as their eyes met.  
"Right, of course," she replied, "Might I venture to ask a question?" He nodded.  
"I am at your service, Jo," he replied, smiling.  
"Has the Miss…always been like this?" she asked, looking at him carefully, "I mean only has she always been so very…hot and cold?"  
"I'm afraid that the Miss's experience when she was kidnapped has left her scarred in more ways than one," he said, offering his arm to the girl, "She seems to have taken to you quite nicely. Better than she has taken to me, leastwise." She accepted his arm and allowed her to lead her out of the room. Ceil was standing next to Lizzie in the front room, waiting for them.  
"About time, you useless lump," Ceil growled. Lizzie, on the other hand, turned away and exited, ignoring him and the other two. They looked like an odd bunch, strolling down the street without what seemed a care in the world. That is, until a handsome young man approached them. He was dressed in modern clothes, his black shirt near as baggy as his jeans.  
"Lizzie! Gods, I thought you were dead!" he yelled, trotting towards her.  
"If only such a thing were true," she replied, looking past him and continuing her stroll. He came up beside her, "You're pushing me away like I am poison!"  
"You are poison," she replied, "And I shall cast you out as such."  
"And you are not poison?" he said, grasping her hand and her parasol. Ceil grinned and chuckled from beside her.  
"I like this one," he said, chuckling, "He's near as cruel as you, I'd warrant." She turned to Ceil.  
"Dear cousin I would be much obliged if you would kindly zip your screaming howler," she snapped, turning back to the boy, "And you, you impetuous creature! I've told you Henry, and I am in no mood to tell you again. I have no desire for you. Now leave."  
"You are a BITCH!" he shouted in her face, "A BITCH in all terms and meanings! You are a could, heartless woman!"  
" You presume much about me," she responded.  
"I presume you cold because all that I have seen of you is cold!" He responded, yanking the parasol out of her hands and throwing it to the ground, "You and your obsession with being exactly like your mother! These parasols, these dresses, they're all lies!"  
"Have you ever stopped to think why I have done this? I was trying to protect you," she said coldly, "But you don't want to be protected. Sebastian, this is an order: Remove him."  
"And how shall I remove him Miss?" Sebastian asked, stepping forward.  
"Forcibly."  
Sebastian grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, lifting him with ease and throwing him into the alleyway to their left. He stood over they boy, a menacing smile on his face.  
"The young miss does not want your attentions," he said, his voice filled with malicious content. He reached down to pick up the boy again, but was stopped by Lizzie's voice.  
"I said remove him. Not hurt him."  
Sebastian turned, returning to his place next to Jo. Lizzie gave Jacob a cold look.  
"You'll do well to remember what has happened here. Next time, he will not be so gentle."


End file.
